pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophocles (anime)
Sophocles is a main character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. Appearance Sophocles is a short chubby boy, who has orange hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck that resembles a Pikachu's tail and a white T-shirt, with an orange design of a Game Boy Color painted on it. He also wears brown pants with a yellow outline and some green shoes with lightning design and blue soles. On his right side of the hips, Sophocles has a keychain with a miniature Electrode attached and wears a belt containing a badge around his waist. Personality He likes -type Pokémon. Sophocles is also a science nerd with a vast knowledge of technology. When he gets into something, he analyzes the subject very thoroughly. He is also well-skilled in programming. In A Shocking Grocery Run!, it was revealed that Sophocles has a phobia of staying in the dark which is scotophobia. Biography Season 20: Sun & Moon Sophocles was riding a Tauros when Ash came to the School and got trampled by the Tauros. He also watched as Ash and Kiawe confronted Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Before the class began, Sophocles made a program and had Togedemaru power it up. Once Ash arrived, Sophocles and the others heard his story how Tapu Koko visited him and gave him the Z-Ring. Sophocles recalled Kiawe obtained his after he completed the challenge on Akala Island. After school was over, Sophocles hung out with his friends, as they were preparing a surprise party for Ash. The following day, the group welcomed Ash for his surprise party. Sophocles challenged Ash to an event, where both sides had to pierce the balloons. Ash and Pikachu tried to pierce the balloons, but were quite slow, for Sophocles pierced the balloons on Togedemaru's spikes. Pikachu went to use Thunderbolt, but the attack was absorbed with Togedemaru's Lightning Rod. Next, Togedemaru used Zing Zap and pierced all the balloons, making Sophocles win the challenge. After a series of challenges, just as Professor Kukui was to challenge Ash, Tapu Koko came and snatched Ash's hat. The group went after Ash and saw as he battled Tapu Koko and triggered his Z-Ring to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle was over, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision which Sophocles and the others supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Sophocles was amazed by the device. He even wanted to open the device and see what kind of program code it had, but Rotom refused. Along with his friends, Sophocles went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Sophocles watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Sophocles, Lillie, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! Sophocles also went fishing with his friends. He also brought a special rod he modified with certain devices. At sea, Sophocles was calculating where was the best spot to catch a Pokémon, though Kiawe wondered shouldn't he cast the lure first. Sophocles also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket; he disagreed that Popplio should be called as "the MVP", but was soon scolded by Mallow.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Sophcoles went with Togedemaru to the mall. There, they encountered Ash, whose Pikachu was tackled by Togedemaru, who wanted to hug him. Sophocles stated he wanted to get some ice cream and was joined by Ash. As they ate the ice cream, Ash was fascinated by its taste; Sophocles claimed it was the best ice cream in all of Alola, but was homemade and was in short supply. Ash thought Sophocles really liked ice cream, but Sophocles denied, since he merely wished to gather information, which was his hobby. He also showed a device that analyzed certain things. Rotom was interested in learning how the device worked, but refused, since Sophocles wanted to learn how Rotom was working. As they went through the mall, Pikachu, Rotom and Togedemaru stopped by a display. Just then, the security system was triggered, causing Ash and Sophocles to be separated from their Pokémon. Ash tried to bash the door, but Sophocles reminded him it was still the mall's property. The lights stated flickering, which terrified Sophocles, who started running in fear and bumped into Ash. Once the lights turned on, Sophocles was back to normal, though he refused to admit he was afraid of the dark. Regardless, Sophocles used his device to upload a map of the mall and showed it to Rotom, as both groups went to the power supply room. Ash started running, but ended up bashing into the doors of the mall, since Sophocles thought those doors would be unsealed. Ash started to argue with Sophocles until the door behind their backs was to close. Sophocles tripped over, but Ash managed to pull him before the door closed. Sophocles thanked him, while Ash told they shouldn't be fighting over such minor issues. Hearing something atop the building, Sophocles and Ash went to the rooftop, where they found Team Rocket battling Togedemaru. Ash tried to rescue his Pikachu, but Team Rocket barred his way. Instead, Ash, per Sophocles' order, had Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which Togedemaru absorbed to use Zing Zap. As Ash's Rowlet rescued Pikachu, Sophocles and Ash were ready to continue the battle against Team Rocket, who was taken away by Bewear. Later, Ash and Sophocles met up with Kukui and his Rockruff, the former promising to take them to the restaurant.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! Sophocles was with his classmates at the school. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Sophocles commented that Litten doesn't like dealing with other people and doesn't trust trainers much.SM007 The class watched as Togedemaru caused ruckus and leapt around, hitting Ash and Pikachu. Sophocles promised to scold Togedemaru, since she nearly hurt Lillie. The class was called for a lesson by Samson Oak, who showed two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg, due to its cute flower pattern. This made Sophocles confused about such an argument. He asked of Rotom to scan the egg, but Rotom was unable to. Mallow suggested Lillie should bring it home, which the class agreed to.SM008 Sophocles noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. Sophocles confirmed those Pokémon were a problem, since his neighbor's crops were destroyed. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009 Sophocles, along with his classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010 Sophocles spent a day at the beach with her classmates. He showed certain gadgets he invented for playing. He played in the sea with his friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, he continued playing with his friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM012 Sophocles participated in the Pokémon Pancake race. Sophocles was quite slow and even fell down at the obstacle course. His pancakes fell down, causing him to be eliminated. He went to report to Togedemaru, who was annoyed and started poking him with her spikes. Despite the loss, Sophocles hoped he and Togedemaru would do better next year. The next day, Sophocles watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a Alola Vulpix.SM013 Sophocles wondered whom would Vulpix belong to; the class agreed Lillie should be its trainer. Sophocles watched as Lillie tried to befriend Shiron, but failed. The next day, Sophocles was glad that Lillie managed to befriend and hug her Vulpix, Shiron.SM014 Sophocles listened to Ash, who explained how Rockruff came injured the other day and was told Rockruff was a wild Pokémon that Kukui took into his house. Sophocles thought Rockruff was close to evolving into a Lycanroc. The next day, Sophocles watched as Ash trained Rockruff and was surprised Ash took Rockruff's Rock Throw attack.SM015 One day, Ash lost his Electrium-Z. This terrified Mallow, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles, as the latter explained that Kiawe would get mad at Ash and even punish him for losing such an important item. He claimed that Ash's life would be ruined, too. As Kiawe came, Mallow and others tried to distract Kiawe, for Sophocles mentioned that Ash didn't have to use the Electrium Z if he used Rockruff. Kiawe became suspicious, as Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie and Ash laughed, then walked away. The group went outside, where Sophocles watched as Lana had her Popplio emit a bubble for Shiron. Ash continued to avoid Kiawe until Pikachu and Rotom arrived. Rotom accussed Kiawe of being the culprit, which shocked the class. However, Lillie found out Ash placed something in his pocket, which turned out that Ash actually placed the Electrium-Z back home and got stuck in Rotom's wig. In the end, Sophocles watched as Kiawe chased Rotom for accusing him and said that Rotom's life is done.SM017 Sophocles and four of his friends went to Aina Cafeteria to taste Mallow's Mythic Alolan Stew, but got electrcuted; Mallow said she told Pikachu to electrify the stew. While others were talking, Sophocles ate the stew, since he was too hungry to wait for another meal. Mallow invited the group for another stew, using the yellow nectar she and Ash were looking for. Sophocles, like his friends, liked the stew. His stomach growled once more, as Sophocles became sad that was the last day he was to eat the stew.SM018 Pokémon On hand Achievements *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section one Gallery Sophocles.png Sophocles and Togedemaru.png|Holding Togedemaru References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters